Regrets
by Romantic-Story
Summary: Twists and turns in the love of Runo and Dan
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story...so please be kind and tell me what you liked and dont like about it...i will only be adding the next chapter once someone has commented on the story...thx! I don;t own bakugan!**

**Chapter 1: A surprise beginning**

One day while sitting in their family's restaurant at the table Runo thinks to herself "what if I am falling in love with another guy?"

**Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The other day Runo was washing dishes in the back of the restaurant when she suddenly hears her mother calling for her. "Runo dear, I need you go to the store and pick up a few things for me!" her mother asked.

"Sure thing" Runo says with a big smile on her face knowing that she will have to pass Dan's house to get to the store.

She quickly grabs the list and starts to head for the door when suddenly she has forgotten her cell phone (I know that she doesn't have one in the show…but go with me here). She sprints up to her room. And to her surprise she has a text message. She immediately assumes that Dan texted her. But to her surprise it's…..

"…Shun?!" Runo said surprisingly. "Why would he be texting me?"

She looks down at her phone and reads the text message. It reads….

_Meet me in the park at 10 o'clock. See you then - Shun._

Runo stands there thinking to herself "Should I go?..What could this be about?…Are the others going??"

While Runo is walking to the store she gets caught up in her thoughts. Thinking about what to do, whether or not she should go. Not thinking she bumps into the back of Dan standing outside of his house.

"Sorry" said Runo with worry in her voice and her cheeks blushing with shades of red.

"Oh.. hey Runo" Dan said with a smile on his face. You can see in his eyes that he was glad to see her.

"I am so glad to see you…here, let me help you up." Taking Runo's hand and helping her to her feet Dan couldn't resist and gave Runo a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Runo blushing a million shades of pink.

"So where are you off to?" said Dan curiously.

"The store just picking up a couple things for the restaurant. But why did you kiss me?" said Runo.

"Well, we are going out and you just look so cute today." Said Dan leaning in for another kiss, except he was aiming for her lips this time.

Just as they were about to kiss Runo says "Wait…I can't do this."

"What's wrong?" Dan said puzzled.

"I-I have to go!" said Runo running away as fast as she can.

As soon as she couldn't see Dan she stopped running. She was gasping for air. She kept thinking about the text she had gotten from Shun…that was all she could think about how his dark short hair would fell when she would run her hand through his hair and how soft his lips would fell against hers. "What am I saying? I love Dan."

She bought all the items that were on the list in the store and hurried back home.

**End of Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Runo dear, time for dinner!" called her mother.

"I'm coming!" Runo replied back.

Runo rushed to the dinner table and ate very quickly in order to go to get dressed and go to the park to meet up with Shun. Runo had put on her favorite dress and wore her hair down so that it could flow in the wind when she would see Shun. She was so nervous…. "Why do I feel so nervous? I never had these feelings when I was with Dan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter i promised you all! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting in the Park**

Shun was sitting on a bench in the park overlooking the lake, with flowers in his hands, he sighs. "You can do this Shun; tell her how you really feel." Shun was giving himself a pep talk before the actual moment arrived that he would have to tell Runo that he had feelings for her.

**In Dan's Room-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dan was in his room lying on his bed and thinking "Why didn't Runo want to kiss me?" "Am I a bad kisser?"

Feeling unsatisfied with himself and questioning what was wrong with him. He decides to take a walk in the park (where Runo is meeting up with Shun later that night). Dan starts to walk towards the park when he sees Runo running down the street so he takes off after her not knowing where she is heading.

**At the park------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Runo is finally spots Shun, unaware of Dan behind her, starts to slow down and walks toward the back of Shun. Dan spotting Shun in the distance he decides to hide behind the bushes and sees what is going to happen. Runo approaches Shun and taps him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey you" Runo says sweetly.

Shun shots up and turns around to find Runo standing behind him. With flowers in this hand; he gives them to Runo. Shun sees that the flowers complement her skin and her eyes nicely and make her even more beautiful.

"Um…these are for you." Handing her the flowers.

"They are lovely thank you Shun." Runo says with a surprised look on her face.

"So why did you call me out here so late at night?" Runo says.

"I- I wanted… I wanted to tell you I…"

"Yes…what is it Shun?"

"I really like you Runo. I just can't stand not telling you. I want to be with you every day, and I- I wanted to do this." Shun reaches out and grabs the sides of her face and pulls her closer so that both of their lips meet. Runo kisses back. Runo dropping the flowers to the ground she wraps her arms around the back of Shun's neck. Shun releases his hands from her face to move them around her waist and lifting her up.

"Oh my God!! Why Runo? Why?" Dan's heart broke in two; his whole world came crashing down. He was absolutely heartbroken. He thought he had found the girl that he would be with forever and he loses her. He thinks to himself that he has brought this upon himself. Maybe he should have been with her more and talked to her. Dan starts to feel a tear running down his face. He can't watch this any longer. He gets out of the bushes and runs home.

Runo and Shun finally broke the kiss. She was so happy. Runo had never felt anything quite like this feeling she was having now. She was in love. Shun cracked a smile. Runo had never seen Shun smile before and to her this meant that he was truly happy to be with her. "I love you Runo" Shun whispered in her ear as she lay against his chest. Runo was silent


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Regrets**

Dan lies on his bed unable to move. He still can't believe what he saw last night. "Why Runo? Why?" He continues to cry. His tears roll down his cheek.

"Dan, come down for breakfast!" his mother calls.

"I am not hungry." he screams back.

His mother soon appears in the doorway with a tray full of food. "Dan, why aren't you eating anything? You are always hungry." His mother appears to have a puzzled look on her face. Dan continues to cry on his pillow.

Beep! ----Beep! ----Beep! ----Beep!

Dan looks at his phone.

"It's a text...from Runo?!" he says.

_Why is she texting after what happened last night? Is she breaking up with me? Or maybe she is apologizing for what happened?_ All of these questions ran through his head.

The text message read the following...

_We need to talk...-Runo_

Dan was so troubled by the text that he began to cry even hardier. "Why is she doing this to me?" Dan cries out. By now his mother had left, leaving Dan all alone to cry by himself. Dan was lost and confused with his life. Dan was in complete darkness.

**At Runo's House-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Runo sits on her bed think about how wonderful last night had went and how it was what she always dreamed about happening. Last night was magical and romantic. She never wanted it to end. Then again, in Runo's mind she is thinking about Dan. What will he say when he finds out what has happened? He will kill me. She regrets the whole thing.

Runo looks at her phone to see if she received a text beck from Dan yet. Still no reply. "That's strange I usually have a reply 10 seconds after I send it to Dan."

Runo sets her phone down to go take a shower and get done so she can go shopping for some new clothes for tonight. Runo as agreed to see Shun one last time in the park at 10. She was going to tell him that she really loves Dan and only Dan.

After her hour long shower she looks at her phone again. "He finally replied." Runo said in sigh of relief.

_I can never forgive you for what you did to me Runo….-Dan_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Consequences**

"OMG! He knows. But how?" Runo gasped. _Could he have followed me there last night?_

With so many fears going through Runo's mind she doesn't even hear her mother screaming for her.

"Runo, are you done yet?" "Runo, are you listening to me?" screams her mother.

Runo finishes getting dressed and putting on her makeup. She is planning to meet Julie at the mall for a day of girl shopping. Knowing Julie she will probably make this an all day thing so Runo better be ready to carry all of Julie's shopping bags.

Dan's House---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan finally stops crying and decides to do something about it. He decides to take action. Dan has decided to get back at Shun and go for the one thing that Dan knows he will always protect….ALICE!

Dan gets a shower and gets dressed in his best clothes. He was going over to Runo's house where Alice was staying for the time being. (I know completely awkward). Dan stopped to by flowers for Alice and he had to make sure to buy the right ones just for her.

Runo's House--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Runo was just on her way out the door when she noticed Dan was walking straight for her parent's restaurant. She also noticed the flowers that were in his hands as well. She quickly ran across the street so that Dan won't see her. Runo quickly pulled Julie along with her as well.

"Runo, why are we hiding in the bushes?" Julie said in her squeaky little voice.

"Cause I just wanted to admire the beautiful scenery."

"From inside a bush? You're crazy!"

"Keep your voice down Dan might hear us!"

"That's kind of impossible"

As soon as Dan heard that, he quickly turned around and found Runo and Julie hiding out in the bushes…but he just thought that he would play along and pretend like he didn't even see them and went along with his original plan.

Dan walked up stairs and knocked on Alice's bedroom door. "Alice, it's me Dan. Are you in there?"

"Hold on, I'm coming" Alice opened the door revealing that she was holding a bath towel over herself because she just got out of the shower. Seeing this made Dan go crazy. The way the water dripped off her hair and ran down the side of her perfect face made him want to just kiss her. So he did.

Back Outside----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to go in there and see what's going on." Runo said quietly to Julie.

"Why? What's wrong?" Julie stated puzzled.

They quickly ran back inside just to see Dan knocking on Alice's bedroom door. "Alice, it's me Dan. Are you in there?"

Alice opened the door. Runo saw that she was only wearing a towel. Runo was red in the face. Runo just wanted to stomp over there and smack Dan in the back of the head. Before Runo knew it Dan kissed Alice. Runo was really angry now.

Dan's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She is so beautiful. I just want to keep kissing her all day. I could stay like this forever. I never felt this way with Runo. I wonder why?

Nobody's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan broke the kiss and handed Alice the flowers. "Dan, these are beautiful. Thank you!" Alice gave Dan another long passionate kiss. Runo was getting even more steamed. "Why don't you come in?" Alice said while motioning with her hand. Dan stepped inside and sat on her bed.

"So…What made you want to bring me these?" she questioned Dan.

"Oh…umm…because I really like you." Dan said trying to convince her and himself. Deep down he really loved Runo.

"Well then…." Alice walks over to Dan sitting on the bed in front of her. She kisses Dan again, both of their tongues in a fighting match to see who would win. It was Alice who won.

Just then the door slams open. It was Runo standing in the doorway with tears running down her face. She couldn't belive what she had seen.

"Dan Kuso, WE ARE OVER!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Final Outcome**

Dan's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have I done?" Dan accidentally said out loud.

"Uh…what do you mean? I thought you liked me?" said Alice questioning him.

"I do…It's just that I love Runo though. Sorry. I was trying to get back at her for what she did with Shun last night-"He was cut off by the sound of Alice's gasp.

"What did they do?" Alice asked

"Umm… They kissed Alice…It was way more than just a little kiss…they were more like making out."

Alice was amazed to learn such a fact that her Shun was kissing another girl. He had feelings for another girl. She doesn't care she is in love with Dan now.

Just then as Alice was about kiss Dan again, Shun walks by and sees the horrific site of Alice kissing Dan. Shun is stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is going on here?" Shun shouts into the room.

"Oh..Shun...nothing is going on!" Alice said.

"Yeah, I was just leaving" Dan shot up and ran out of the room heading right across the hall towards Runo's room.

Dan taking off down the hall finally ending up at Runo's room. Dan was standing outside of Runo's door he could hear her crying. Just hearing Runo cry made Dan's heart sink and he felt completely sick to his stomach.

"Runo, are you in there? It's me Dan. I am really sorry Runo." Just as Dan was saying that Runo swung open the door to reveal her face which was covered by smearing makeup down her face.

"Runo, I can explain…."Dan said trying to stop crying himself.

Runo could see that Dan was truly sorry for what he had done.

"Can I come n and we can talk about this?" Dan said in the sweetest voice.

Runo opened the door wider to let Dan inside. Dan walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Runo, I was just so upset-" Dan was cut off by Runo's figure touching his lips.

"No, I am sorry Dan. I know you saw me in the park last night with Shun. I completely regret it, I never wanted it to go that far. I mean… you never do anything that romantic for me. I thought you didn't love me anymore." Runo said while looking at her feet the whole time.

"I still love you, and I thought going after Alice I would be getting back at Shun for taking you away from me."

"Oh Dan, the only person I ever want to be with is you." Runo ran up to Dan and kiss him. Dan broke the kiss to whisper "I love you Runo". "I love you too, Dan." Then they kiss again.

In Alice's Room----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shun… It's not what it looks like" Alice said nervously.

"I'm sure it isn't Alice. Cause if it was I would be very upset with you, Alice." Shun said with a very stern look on his face.

"I'm not the one who snuck out last night to go kiss Runo." Alice said angrily back at Shun.

"I-I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing like that" Shun walks over a smacks Alice across the face. Alice fell to the floor. She held you her hand to her cheek to and felt the mark of what Shun's hand had left behind.

Alice got back to her feet and ran out of the room, with Shun following right behind her.

Alice ran towards Runo's room but her wrist was grabbed by Shun and he swung her to the ground. Alice hit the ground with such a big crash that Dan and Runo ran out into the hallway to see what was going on. And what Dan and Runo saw was Alice laying unconscious on the ground with Shun standing over her.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"Alice!" Runo ran over to her and knelt down beside her on the floor.

Shun just stand there looking down at Alice and then at Dan. Shun started to step backwards, and ran away.

"Alice! Alice!" Runo kept calling her name.

Alice just lay there on the cold hard ground, unaware that Runo was calling her name. Alice in a mind of her own, was thinking about Shun. About the Shun that she use to know but now he has become a monster, a monster that she didn't recognize or even want to imagine. She knew that he had changed and that he was never going to be the same as he once was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Unfinished Business**

At Shun's House------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun lay on his bed thinking to himself of what he has doen to a girl he once loved. Why was he so mad at her for kissing Dan? Shun liked Runo now. He was confused and in a daze of what had happened. He was unwilling to forgive himself and knew that they wouldn't forgive him either of what he has done to Alice. He was only trying to protect Alice. He wasn't trying to hurt her or was he?

These and more questions ran through his head. It was unclear to him what made him so mad. Shun has mixed feelings for both girls and he was lost in a maze of feelings. The only best solution that he found that he could do was… TO DISAPPEAR!

Shun had decided to take it upon himself and run away from the situation. He ran from his feelings and he hoped that he never would see any of his friends again.

Shun packed his bags and climbed through the window late at night and disappeared never to be heard of again.

At the Hospital--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Runo and Dan brought Alice to the hospital. Alice had a really bad bump on the back of her head where Shun had slammed her down on and a bright red hand print on the side of her face where it was now turning black and blue.

"You may go in and see your friend now" said the nurse as she walked out into the waiting room where Runo and Dan sat until they where asked to come in.

"Oh Alice!" Runo said while entering through the doorway and quickly ran to her side.

"What is wrong with her doc.?" Dan said questioning the worried doctor.

"She has a really good size bump on her head and we think that she is in a slight coma. But we are still doing tests." The doctor replied. "We are unsure of how long this coma will last it might even be up to a year before she will ever wake up."

"A YEAR!?!" Dan said surprisingly

The doctor walked out of the room. Dan ran over to Alice's side and held her hand.

"Why did Shun do this? What made him so angry?" Dan said to himself.

Will Shun ever come back to see his friends again? Will Alice wake up from the coma? ….Stay Tune for the next story.!!


End file.
